England's Dream
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: England has a dream that he and Seychelles are the only ones left. Not only that, but England is the ruler of the world. This dream makes him think about how important America is to him.


FYI: I don't own Hetalia (bummer) There is SOME no-no language in this (well duh it's Hetalia.) And I'm not say England is perverted (okay maybe a little… ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW!

Seychelles came into England's room crying from a bad dream. England being the light sleeper he is immediately woke up and glared at her.

"I… I had a bad dream…" she said innocently.

"So, what am I suppose to do about that?" England said in his It's-two-in-the-morning-I-was-sleeping-no-I'm-grouchy voice.

Seychelles climbed into bed with him and stared at him for a second before saying, "protect me?"

England hugs her close 'hey Vicky you…" He was stopped mid-sentence by soft snoring "okay…. I… I…" The England fell into a deep sleep.

DREAMINGGGGG!

A kid is falling down a hill. At first England thinks it's America and runs to save him, but when he finally reaches the end of the hill he realizes it's Seychelles.

"Vicky, you okay?" England picks her up scared for her safety.

"Yes, Thank you." the little girl replies wrapping her tan arms around his pale skin.

"I'm glad…" Was the last thing England says before everything goes dark.

England wakes up in his room as if nothing happened. He rolls over felling a body.

"America, When did you get in?" England's voice is a sleepy half yawn.

" America?" a voice answers

England's eyes open wide to see a female staring at him. It takes moments for his brain to realize this is his Vicky all grown up.

"VICKY? HOW OLD ARE YOU?" England screams in terror.

"Like eighteen, dude. Duh." Seychelles seemed unfazed by his horror and sat up.

England started at the girl in disbelieve. "Why are you in my room?"

"Your room, Arthur, babe, it's Our room." Seychelles smiled lightly.

"Where's America?" England pulled the blanket closer to his chest.

"Babe, you killed him along with everyone else not wanting to be apart of the UKE." Seychelles look confused, but continued to smile.

"UKE? What the bloody hell is that?" England tried to think of a possible answer United King Eric? No. Umbrella Kept Early? No.

His thoughts were halted when he heard Seychelles say, "United Kingdom of England."

"How big is the UKE?" England asked with wide eyes.

"It stretches past every twenty first century country not including Russia, but he's to drunk to stop you from ruling the world." Seychelles smiled "Rule the world and me." She moved England's hand to touch her stomach.

He felt a small heartbeat and swallowed hard. "Are you pregnant?" He asked not wanting an answer.

"Yeah." Seychelles tried to move closer to England, but he pushed her away.

"Am I the F-F-Fa-Father?" England couldn't stand to say that last part.

"Yeah" Seychelles smiled_

England woke up in a second. He was struggling to caught his breath. _How could I dream that?_, he thought in disgust with himself. Then he turned and saw America and Seychelles staring at him wide eyed as if he was some rapid dog.

"You okay, Arthur?"

"Yes are you alright. Mr. England"

England stared at the two for a long time then look sweetly at America. His sweet some-what cunning, charming, and kind America. Then he look for a second at Seychelles. His sweet- ish ward who could care less about him.

"I'm fine just had a dream that you. America died and you and I, Vicky were the only ones left alive." England waited for their reactions.

America pouted, "I'm the freakin' hero, man. Heroes ain't suppose to die."

Seychelles started at England in mock horror, "stuck on the Earth with just you! That wasn't a dream that was a NIGHTMARE!" she giggled softly. "It would only be a dream if I was stuck all alone with Francis."

England mocked her back, "Now there is a nightmare."

After that the day seemed slow. Nothing exited happened.

THE END.

**Author noteNow did you all caught how much like America Seychelles sounded in England's dream. That was on purpose. **


End file.
